Hazards (Leap Day)
All hazards in Leap Day will kill the protagonist in one hit, making them respawn at the last checkpoint activated. Unlike enemies, hazards and interactive objects will not be reset to their starting position with each protagonist respawn. }} Saw blades |image= |attack=Follows specific patterns }} Saw blades appear as metal circular blades with eight spikes as well as a circular indent in the middle. They move in a set pattern, either along the lines of obstacles in a loop or in the air, and are often encountered in groups. They are able to travel outside of the player's peripheral and come back onto the screen if their trajectory reaches beyond the screen view. Saw blades that float in the air follow a basic straight line pattern. Fire blocks Fire blocks are metal boxes with wireframes on the side. When ignited, they will glow red. They produce fire whenever the protagonist stands on or touches them. Interacting with a fire block causes it to glow red and create a hazardous flame on the face of the block that lasts for a few seconds. Fire blocks often function as hazardous platforms, although they can be oriented in any direction to create harmful walls or ceilings. When a column of fire blocks is facing either left or right, they can be ignited by touching them from the side. LeapDay_fire_block_ready.png|A fire block right before generating fire LeapDay_fire_block_ignited.gif|An ignited fire block Slam Blocks Slam Blocks are very similar to moving blocks, essentially working as their dangerous counterpart. Like them, they are square blocks with an outside trim made out of a stone material, and have a face with a large nose and two hollow eyes. When their face is orange, their eyebrows go in a straight line whereas when their face is red, they follow a '''V' shape. Slam Blocks are typically found in groups, all following a specific pattern. They move back and forth between two positions in a straight line. When moving slowly, they appear orange, and upon reverting to their initial position, they turn red. All Slam Blocks in a group have synchronized movement. In areas with Slam Blocks, the protagonist is at risk at being crushed between two Slam Blocks, a Slam Block and the floor or a Slam Block and the wall. Contact with a Slam Block itself does not harm the protagonist and it is sometimes necessary for the player to use a Slam Block as a platform to reach higher areas, especially in End Zones. In End Zones, Slam Blocks can also stop moving while moving along their movement path instead of only ceasing movement when they hit a wall. Spiked slam blocks Spiked slam blocks looks like Slam Blocks, but are red and have spikes around them. Spiked slam blocks behaves like Slam Blocks, except that they can move vertically and horizontally with the exact same speed, can move in multiple directions such as a square shaped path, only move by slamming into walls, and are dangerous on contact. In End Zones, spiked slam blocks can be encountered moving diagonally. Laser beams Laser beams are composed of two generators on each opposite end of the screen. Each generator is made out of metal and has a large conic base with pins on it with a muzzle. On the face of the generator stands a brownish-orange ball which blinks bright pink right before activating the laser. The laser beam itself goes between the two generator, and is mainly a large pink energy beam with occasional sparks coming from it. Laser beams appear in predetermined parts of a puzzle. Firstly, the generators will appear, start to blink, and then produce the laser beam. This few second delay allows the player to react. Once activated, the laser beam will move vertically at a constant speed until it reaches the end of its section. It is impossible to avoid the laser, as its hitbox is as large as the screen. Therefore, the player has to move faster than the laser in order to complete the section without getting caught. However, in some areas where the laser appears, the player can trigger the beam and be below the laser beam. LeapDay_laser_beam.png|The full width of a laser beam LeapDay_laser_head.png|A generator before activating its laser Flails Flails are large grey balls with four large square spikes on each opposing ends. They are connected to a pivot through a two-ring chain about the length of their diameter. Flails will swing back and forward and sometimes in a circle around their axis. They will only travel on a half-circle path before changing direction, following a pendulum rotation. The only part of the flail with a damaging hitbox is the large ball with spikes. Therefore, it is safe for the player to avoid them by simply jumping above the ball and going through the pivot. Flails can be double-sided (a ball on each end), and these will rotate a full circle. Fireball chains Fireball chains consist of yellow fireballs and spin in a circle. Fireball chains are dangerous on contact. They can be single or double-sided. Logs |image= |attack=Swinging back and forth. }} Logs are circular brown wooden objects attached to grey chains. The have white spikes on both sides. Logs are a much safer version of flails as they are made of wood, allowing them to be used as extra wall to cling on or as a platform. However, logs are also hazardous as they have spikes on their sides. They swing at a slow rate and can be found vertically and horizontally. In some sections, logs go all the way to the side, potentially squishing the player. Guillotines |image= |attack= Crushes player }} Guillotines have grey blades and an object on top in the shape of an upside down 'u'. In the middle of them is a rectangular brown object in the middle along with three darker brown circles; the blades themselves are slanted. When a player passes underneath a Guillotine, it falls down. If the player is underneath it when it falls to the floor, they will be sent back to their previous checkpoint. Touching the blade itself will also send players back to their previous checkpoint. Guillotines slowly rise up after falling and players can use the top of it to slowly ascend. Cannons Cannons are generally square shaped and fire hazardous objects. Bullet cannons Bullet cannons are dark blue cannons seem from the side that are square shaped, have a dark skull on them, and an opening for bullets to come out. The bullets they fire are tube-shaped and have a white skull on their body. The head of each bullet is curved. Bullet cannons fire big bad bullets horizontally. The bullets can be jumped on and killed, just like on enemies. Some cannons have spikes on them, but function the same. Fireball cannons Fireball cannons shoot fireballs that will kill the player on contact. Barrel cannons Barrel cannons are brown barrel shaped cannons. Similarly, the barrels are brown coloured barrels that have a spike on their sides. Barrel cannons shoots barrels which roll on the ground. Barrels break upon impacting spikes. Death lasers |image= |attack=Projecting a laser }} Death lasers are similar to lasers. The generator of a death laser is rectangular. They have blinking lights to signal when the laser will be projected. The lights blink faster when the laser is about to be projected. If there is a platform/block in the way, the laser will be blocked, creating an area in which the player is safe to pass through. The laser is a light purple color, and hitting it will kill the player. Rotating Platforms Rotating Platforms rotate. They have a screw in the middle. On its sides, there can be spikes and/or springs. They can have a fireball cannon fixed into the platform, shooting one fireball each (90 degree) rotation. Icicles Icicles are transparent conical objects that appear blue due to the background of the snow/ice stages. Icicles will fall when the player moves directly underneath them. After falling, it takes a moment for another icicle to replace the one that fell. Toxic Gas Toxic gas is a transparent green color, and wavy along the edges. When the character enters the gas, 12 skulls will start to surround the character. This serves as an oxygen bar. The bar's skulls will start to fill up. When the last skull appears, the character runs out of oxygen and dies. When exiting the gas, the meter starts to refill. Multicoloured Neon Disco Destroy Block References }} Category:Hazards